Until The End
by RobotToxic
Summary: Yuki U was a target for bullies at school and didn't have any friends. This all changed when she met a young boy in the forest, Gaara. Now thirteen years old, will Yuki be able to find Gaara she knew when she was little? Rated T for: Language and violence in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: The beginning of this story takes place eight years ago, so Yuki is five and so is Gaara, before he became the "Demon who loves only himself", in this scene. The next chapter and on will be in the pre Chunin Arc, so everyone will be either twelve or thirteen. M'kay? Alright! Let's get this show on the road! ^-^**

* * *

~Eight Years Ago~

* * *

Yuki U was playing in the sandbox alone; her arrival sent all the other kids running away. She looked over her shoulder and watched the other kids playing together, avoiding her at all costs. This made tears fall down her face and had the sudden urge to leave the playground. Just as she got up, powerful hands pushed her back down into the sand. "Hey!" Yuki squeaked, she looked up to see who pushed her down. It was the school's bully, Bruce, and his posy. Bruce grinned evilly at Yuki and grabbed her stuffed animal. "No! That's mine!" she cried as she tried to grab her stuffed raccoon back.

Bruce stopped her by holding out his arm and kept the five year old out of reach. "No way, Albino! This piece of junk is mine now! Now get lost!" He pushed her away, hard.

"Give me back Gina, Bruce!" Yuki cried.

"I just told you, Albino! This is _my _toy now! Get outta here, Albino. Nobody wants you here…" Bruce snickered. His posy chased the little girl away and laughed as he watched her run. "Stupid little kid…"

Yuki ran off to the forest nearby and sank to her knees as soon as she stopped running. The two older boys didn't follow the little girl into the forest, knowing that the forest was off limits. Yuki crawled to a hallow tree and sat inside it. She hugged her knees to her chest and started to cry, hard. She hated Bruce, his posy, and the rest of the kids at school. They all made fun of her appearance and called her mean names. The teachers tried to make the other children to stop being mean to her and tried many times to get Yuki to make friends, but they always failed. Yuki's head shot up when she heard a tree-twig snap. She stopped crying and held her breath, terrified that it was one of Bruce's followers coming to beat her up. Yuki started to freak out when she saw legs appear in front of her hiding place. "P-please…g-go away…" Yuki stuttered quietly to herself.

But the person didn't. Instead the person knelt down and looked straight at Yuki. Yuki cocked her head to the side by the person's appearance. It was a boy her age with red shaggy hair and pale skin, but not even close to Yuki's paleness. He had sea-foam green eyes that were pupil-less and his eyes were outlined with black. He didn't have any eyebrows. The boy stared at her curiously.

Yuki returned his curious stare. "H-hi…"

The boy blinked twice and kept staring at her while he hesitantly said, "…H-hello…sorry that I scared you…" His voice was small and shaky.

"You didn't scare me. I thought you were gonna be somebody else…" Yuki said quietly. She crawled out of her hiding place and stood up to reach the boy's height. "I'm Yuki."

"G-Gaara…" Gaara stuttered.

"You're not from here, are you Gaara?" Yuki asked.

Gaara shook his head. "N-no…what is this village called?"

Yuki blinked a few times at Gaara's question. "Village? This isn't a village…it's a town called Gunther…"

"Which Great Nation is it in?" Gaara asked.

Yuki looked at him. "America…?"

"America? Never heard of it."

Yuki cocked her head to the side. "You've never heard of America? You must be from a different planet!" she giggled.

Gaara shrugged his shoulders. "That would be the only thing that would make sense…who do you think I was, Yuki?"

"I thought you were one of Bruce's friends coming to beat me up…" Yuki answered quietly.

"Why would someone beat you up?" Gaara asked.

"For my appearance…it's always been like that. I get called names every day and the other kids never want to play with me or go near me." answered Yuki.

Gaara was surprised, Yuki was just like him. "You get made fun of too?" He asked quietly.

Yuki nodded. "Y-yeah…do you have any friends, Gaara?" Gaara shook his head no. "Well, how about I become your friend? You'd be my first." Yuki said with a smile.

Gaara looked up at Yuki. "F-friend…? Are you sure you want to be friends with a monster…?" He asked hesitantly.

"Monster?" Yuki repeated. "Is that what the bullies call you? You don't look like a monster." Yuki told him. "They call me Albino."

Gaara made a tiny gasp; this girl didn't think he wasn't a monster? He was called that on a daily bases by everyone in his village, even his father. "You don't think I'm a monster?"

"We just met! I think you're too nice to be a monster…" Yuki said sheepishly.

"R-really…?" Gaara asked slowly.

Gaara half gasped when Yuki gave him a hug. "See? You're not a monster. Monsters are scary and don't like to be touched by others. If you were a monster, I would be running away right now or you would try to get me off of you." Yuki reasoned with him. She grabbed his hand and dragged him behind her. "Let's go and play!" Gaara couldn't help but smile. He was glad he made a friend…his first friend.

Yuki took Gaara to the playground that she fled from not too long ago. The other kids saw her coming and ran off yelling, "It's the Albino!" Yuki looked to the ground, fighting off the tears that were coming. Gaara watched all the kids run away, understanding Yuki's pain. He saw a sandbox and led Yuki to it.

"You like to play with sand, too?" asked Yuki excitedly.

Gaara nodded. "Yeah. Where I'm from, sand is everywhere. We don't have trees or grass like your village does."

"Really? Like a beach?" Yuki asked.

"Not really. There isn't water around, either." Gaara answered.

"No water? So…you live in a desert?"

Gaara nodded. "Yeah. Right in the middle of a desert. My village is called Sunagakure."

Yuki looked at him with confused eyes. "Suna-what?"

Gaara laughed. "Sunagakure." He repeated.

"That's hard to say. Can I call it Suna?" Yuki asked politely.

"Sure." Gaara answered with a smile.

In the middle of building a sand castle, Yuki asked, "So, do you have a family, Gaara?"

Gaara stiffened, not expecting Yuki to ask him such a forbidden topic to him but he answered slowly, "Yes, I do. But they don't love me…"

"Don't love you? Then they're crazy." Yuki told him.

Gaara stared at her, surprised. "What about you?" He asked

Yuki shrugged. "I don't have a family. No brother, no sister, no Mommy, no Daddy. I'm an orphan."

"Oh…sorry…" Gaara said quietly.

"You don't have to be sorry!" Yuki giggled. "We have a lot in common, Gaara."

Gaara smiled and continued to build the sand castle with Yuki. He heard someone walk up behind then and before he and Yuki knew it, their sand castle got destroyed by a stone. Gaara looked up to see a much older, bigger boy with a buzz cut laugh at them.

"Would you look at that? Albino made herself a little friend!" The boy sneered.

"Leave us alone, Bruce!" Yuki cried.

Bruce laughed. "I don't take orders from you, Albino!" Bruce grinned evilly at Gaara. "Well, who we got here? A kid that wears eyeliner! And doesn't have eyebrows! No wonder you made friends with him, Albino! He's a freak, just like you!"

Gaara growled and glared at Bruce. "Get outta here." He threatened.

"Or what, kid? Throw sand at me?" Bruce asked sarcastically.

Gaara smirked and looked at the sand. He raised his hand, commanding the sand to move. The sand obeyed and slowly risen from the ground and formed itself into a ball. Gaara swung his arm towards Bruce, rushing sand to the bully. Bruce watched in horror as the sand flew towards him, he made a girly scream and started to run away. Gaara commanded the sand to wrap around Bruce's feet, making fall on his face. The sand wrapped around Bruce and started to squeeze him. "Leave us alone. If I see you go near Yuki again or insult her in any way, I will make this sand crush the life out of you."

Bruce let out a girly shriek. "Okay! Okay! I leave Albi—I mean Yuki alone until the day I die! Just let me go! Please!" Bruce begged. The sand quickly let Bruce go and returned to the sand box. Bruce threw a stuffed raccoon at Yuki's feet. "H-here's your stupid—I mean, cute stuffed animal back, Yuki!" He stuttered as he got up. He looked at Gaara then ran away, screaming, "Mommy!"

Gaara watched Bruce run away then turned to look at Yuki. "He won't bother you again, Yuki. I promise." He told her.

Yuki's face was as white as a ghost but what little color she had in her face returned quickly. "That…was…AWESOME!" she yelled. "Do it again! Do it again!"

Gaara cocked his head to the side. "You're not scared?"

"I was at first, but what you just did was really cool! I've never seen sand move like that!" Yuki answered with a big grin. She picked up her stuffed animal from the ground and brushed off the sand from its fake fur. "Besides, you got Gina back for me! Thank you so much, Gaara!" She tackled him to the ground, giving him a bear hug.

"Y-you're welcome, Yuki." Gaara said quietly. He looked at the sky; the sun was on the horizon. "I need to find a way home, now."

"Oh, okay Gaara. Well, thanks for the fun day. I hope I see you again soon!" Yuki gave him a big, toothy grin.

Gaara chuckled and then rubbed the back of his head. "Can I walk you home?" he asked.

Yuki nodded. "Sure!" So Gaara did walk her home and told her goodbye. The next day, Yuki went back to the playground and sat in the sandbox; waiting to see if Gaara would return. He never did. Yuki never saw the sand controller again.


	2. Chapter 2

~Present day: 2012~

* * *

Yuki U was walking home from her hip-hop dance class. She never wanted to join the stupid class in the first place but her foster parents insisted. They probably signed her up in the first place to make friends for once, but as always; no one wants to be friends with an Albino. The only upsides of the class were one: you listen to some sort of epic music the whole time and two: you can kick someone's ass if you change the dance move to give them a bloody nose. Yuki knew that her foster parents were just trying to make her happy but she'll never be as happy as the day she met Gaara. It was getting harder and harder for Yuki to remember what the sand controller looked like every day. She even tried to Google Sunagakure to see if it really existed; nothing came up in the search engine. Yuki stopped in front of her old elementary school and looked at the locked gate. Gunther Elementary School has been closed for quite some time now; Yuki never knew why but it happened the year after she met Gaara. She grabbed the top of the fence and hosted herself up to throw herself to the other side of the rusting fence. "Ow! God dang it..." Yuki hissed when her Beats got caught on the fence and yanked off of her neck. She untangled the wire from the fence and continued on the playground. She smiled when she reached the sand box and the happy memory of Gaara scaring the crap out of Bruce came to mind. "If only time travel was real, I'd go back and leave Gunther with you Gaara..." she said to the fuzzy memory of Gaara.

Yuki heard whispers suddenly over her Beats blaring All Time Low; she slowly reached into her messenger-bag to grab her Swiss Army Knife. The voices were coming from the forest that bordered the abandoned school. Carefully and slowly, Yuki inched forward to the place where she first met Gaara. A tiny flame of hope sparked in her chest thinking it might be her first and only friend returning but she kept her guard up, just in case. Yuki stopped in her tracks when she heard footsteps from behind, as fast as lightning she spun around with her knife raised. No one was there. "What the...?" Yuki didn't have a chance to finish her sentence; a powerful hand hit her on the back of the head, knocking her down to the ground. But unlucky for them, they didn't hit the teenager hard enough. Yuki flipped off the ground and kicked the person in the throat during the process. She was a little dazed but that didn't stop her, not even caring who it was that attacked her, she ran off as fast as she could to the gate.

Yuki was half way up the rusting fence when a hand grabbed her ankle and pulled her down. Yuki let out a yelp of surprise and looked down to see who it was, it was defiantly an outsider, that's for sure. The person was probably almost six feet tall and was wearing the weirdest coat Yuki has ever seen; it went not far past the person's knees and was as black as night with a red cloud pattern on it. Yuki couldn't get a good look at the person's face because of the giant Chinese straw hat the guy was wearing but she could see a pair of glowing red eyes under the hat's shadow. That only freaked her out even more...either this person was an Albino too, or just a crazy person with color contacts in. Yuki went with the second choice because it seemed more likely. "Let...me...GO!" Yuki snarled, she let go of the fence and stabbed her attacker's hand with her knife. She smirked and squirmed out of the person's grip as it loosened. As quick as a flash, Yuki jumped off the fence to the other side. "Come at me, bro! Oh, wait. You can't cuz there's a fence between us!" Yuki sneered as she did a moonwalk away from the fence. "Nice to stick around bro, but can't. Got some Pre-Algebra to do. Later, sucker!" Yuki turned around and almost fell backwards from shock. The person that attacked was right in front of her! "Whoa!"

Yuki was about to run off but the person grabbed her wrist with a bloody hand. "You are not going anywhere..." the figured said in unemotional voice.

"Look, bro...or bro-ette, my wallet is in my bag! It's got fifty bucks in it and it's all yours!" Yuki said behind clenched teeth.

"I don't want your money."

"Then let me go!" Yuki protested. "If it's my Beats you want, those you can have over my dead body!"

"You are not supposed to be..." the figure slowly reached for something under his cloak with his other hand.

Yuki stared at the cloaked man, "I beg your pardon?" Yuki watch the cloaked figure pull out an odd knife, kunai Yuki believed what it was called. She started to freak out. "L-look! Let's not do anything hasty and might regret. Sorry about the hand, by the way." Her pale red eyes widened when the person raised the kunai. "NO!" she cried. She braced herself but nothing came. She opened one eye and stared in confusion. No one was there.

Yuki blinked a couple of times and rubbed her eyeballs. "Okaay...must have been that Monster I drank...no more energy drinks for me for a while..." she remembered the knife she was holding and looked at it. No blood was on its blade. "BIGGEST...HALLUCINATION...EVER…" Shaking off the memory of the person's red eyes, she walked home. She burst the door open and yelled, "Dr. and Mrs. Stevens! I'm home!" Yuki never called them Mom or Dad, she thought it would be weird.

A tall, German woman poked her head around the corner. "Ah, Yuki! Vhat took you so long to get home?" Her German accent was very thick; sometimes Yuki could barely understand her.

"Well, Mrs. Stevens…" Yuki laughed nervously, rubbing the back of head. "I got…sidetracked…? Yeah, sidetracked by...memories while walking past the old school." She half-lied; she looked around. "Where's the Doc?"

"He's in his laboratory. Something bout space travel." Mrs. Stevens answered with a smile.

Yuki raised an eyebrow. "Space travel? Like what, NASA-wise or he's on one of his Stargate/Star Trek/StarWars kicks again?"

Mrs. Stevens shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, _fraulein._ You can go and ask him yourself. Your dinner is on the table. It's your favorite; hamburger!"

"Thanks—I mean _danke._" Yuki said with a smile. Mrs. Stevens grinned at Yuki for using her native language and disappeared into the laundry room. Yuki grabbed her plate for her sorry excuse of a hamburger and went down the stairs to the laboratory. As usual, Dr. Stevens was sitting at his computer; staring at the screen. "Yo, Doc!" Yuki yelled.

Dr. Stevens turned around in chair and smiled. "Hello there, Snow!"

Yuki groaned. "Doc, how many times do I have to tell you? My name is Yuki, not Snow. Yuki means snow but that ain't my name. I don't want the same name as Snow Villiers." She looked over Dr. Stevens shoulder to get a good look at his computer. "What'cha workin on now, eh?"

"I'm glad you asked!" Dr. Stevens scooted to the side so Yuki could see the screen and explained, "I'm trying to see if it is possible if traveling to different universes in a short amount of time is possible. And also see if there is really a mirror world of Earth."

"You need to stop watching Stargate, Doc." Yuki chuckled, she suddenly got curious. "Hey, Doc. If it _is _possible there are many dimensions of a planet, like Earth, can there be some sort of portal that connects the two dimensions together?"

Dr. Stevens sputtered his lips. "Um…it is most likely, yes. A dimension is basically a copy of a planet, in this case Earth, but its events are different. Like, for example, in this dimension, we won the Revolutionary War but in another, we lost and still be controlled by Great Britain. Or, Ancient Egypt didn't get destroyed by the Roman Empire and their culture would still be in existence today and remain untouched."

"So…it _would _be possible for a village that's called, oh I dunno, Sunagakure, to be in a middle of a dessert that was some part of Great Nations thingy-majigy?" Yuki asked excitedly.

"Yes…why are you suddenly so interested in the Quantum Entanglement and the Many Worlds Theory?" Dr. Stevens asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No reason!" Yuki lied. "Just curious…so how would find one of these portals if they real? And don't you _dare _say: 'Use the Stargate' cause the last time I checked; there ain't such a thing as a Stargate."

Dr. Stevens pushed up his glasses, which he did often when he was deep in thought. "…Well, it could be anything. An object, a fold in the fabric of time, an odd event, a certain area…like I said, it could be anything."

"Okie-dokie! Can I go outside and go to the old playground? I think I left something there…" Yuki asked.

"Sure. You can go…as long as you come back at ten o'clock, young lady. I don't want you outside in the dark."

Yuki gave him a look. "It's somewhat dark now."

"You knew what I ment. Dark-dark." Said Dr. Stevens.

Yuki nodded and climbed up the stairs excitedly to her room. There was really a chance she could see Gaara again! She put her IPhone 4 charger, a CD player, a pack of AA batteries, countless CDs, a toothbrush, an extra pair of clothing, her medications, and a few sketchbooks and pencils and pens in her messenger bag. She grabbed her portable amp and her electric black guitar and strapped it on her back. "Oh! Need strings, duh." Yuki whispered to herself. She grabbed strings for her guitar and stuffed it in her bag. Yuki grabbed her very old stuffed raccoon, Gina, from her bed and put it in the bag so it had its head poking out of the opening of the zipper. This was her most prized possession; her mother, her _real _mother, gave it to her before she died. Yuki couldn't remember what her mom looked like at all; the orphanage told her she had it when she appeared on their doorstep when she was a baby so she just assumed her mother gave it to her before letting her go. Yuki opened her window and stepped through it; looking over her shoulder and getting one last glance at her room, she jumped to the ground and ran to the abandoned school.

* * *

Yuki slowly walked in the forest and looked out for something that was out of place. "Okay…Gaara found me in that tree over there and that dude in the coat attacked me not far from it so the portal must be by it…" Yuki grumbled to herself. She crouched by the hallow oak tree, and looked at it, she clicked her tongue in dissatisfaction. Yuki rose back up her feet and walked around the tree looking at the ground. Nothing. "Damn it…" She hissed. As she turned around, something shone in her eyes. Squinting, she looked at the sudden light's direction. Something shiny on the ground shone in the full moon's light. Yuki walked towards the object and picked it up. It was a headband with a very rusty silver plate on it that had a weird swirl engraved into the plate. Running her fingers on the odd engraving, the winds suddenly changed almost making the headband fall out of Yuki's hand. It shined brighter as leaves swirled around her and rose up. Yuki felt like she was in the middle of a tornado that the wind was blowing so hard, the blowing leaves thickened along with dirt and sand. The moon was glowing so brightly above Yuki's head that she had to squeeze her shut and wrap her arms around her face, protecting it from moving dirt and sand and the blinding light. Yuki yelled in pain as the ground swallowed and crushed her. Darkness took over her vision.

* * *

Naruto was in the forest near the village, hiding from Master Iruka. He just pulled the ultimate prank on his teacher but he didn't think of the consequences of the prank until it was too late. "I am _so_ dead when he finds me…" he mumbled. "I'll probably get kicked out of the Academy…" Naruto put his head on his hands. "Man, I'm _screwed_!" The winds suddenly changed, blowing harder and harder by the second. Naruto felt like the air was getting sucked out of his lungs. He watched the loose leaves on the trees and the leaves on the ground slowly swirl into a leaf-tornado. Naruto put his goggles over his eyes as the tornado sucked and threw dirt in his face, the dirt was cutting on his hands and face so much that he had to take shelter in a nearby hallow tree. "What the heck is going on?!" he yelled over the howling winds. The Leafnado rose up to the sky and thickened with dirt and tree limbs. Was the sun shining brighter? Must be because the sun's light was blinding Naruto so much that he had to squeeze his eyes shut and wrap his arms around his head. His ears violently popped. Naruto thought that the sudden storm would never end, it got worse by the minute; he could barely breathe because of so much dirt in the air. He heard something charge up, and before he knew it; a giant shock wave hit him and knocked him to the wall of the hallow tree. The winds quickly died down and Naruto opened his eyes hesitantly. The sudden wind storm and Leafnado were gone. He walked out of the tree and looked around. Around where the Leafnado formed, the tree's leaves were stripped off and so was the trees bark and limbs. Some were even broken from the base and fell over! The green grass was replaced with black earth, ripped up leaves, and tree limbs. What was in the center of the dirt circle confused Naruto even more.

It was a girl no older than him with raven hair worn in high ponytail and a giant piece of her outgrown bangs covering her left eye and her skin was as white as powdered milk. Around her neck were a black choker and some odd red earmuffs with a lower-case "b" on the part that goes over your ears and gleamed in the sunlight. She was wearing a black tank top and camo cargo pants with a dark navy-blue sweater wrapped around her waist and was wearing black shoes that went up to ankles that had "All Star" written on them. On her back was an odd shaped black case and across her chest was a messenger bag with a raccoon head sticking out of the bag's zipper. Was it missing an eye? Naruto walked up the girl slowly, he grabbed a stick and poked her side, she didn't respond. "Is she dead?" Naruto wondered aloud. He suddenly heard a low noise come from earmuffs around the girl's neck, Naruto leaned close to the earmuffs and he was surprised from what he heard: _singing. _Naruto could barely make out the words but he heard:

"Welcome to a new kind of tension.

All across the alien nation.

Where everything isn't meant to be okay.

Television dreams of tomorrow.

We're not the ones who're meant to follow.

For that's enough to argue.

Don't want to be an American idiot.

One nation controlled by the media.

Information age of hysteria.

It's calling out to idiot America."

'_America? What the heck is a "America"?' _Naruto wondered. He got very curious and reached for the magical earmuffs and slowly pulled them off the girl's neck.

Biggest. Mistake. Of. His. Life. The girl's visible eye shot open and her hand grabbed his neck. Before Naruto knew it, he was thrown to the ground and the girl placed her foot on his neck, pinning him down and somewhat not letting air enter his lungs. "DON'T. TOUCH. MY. BEATS." The girl snarled. Naruto gulped when he looked into her eye. Her iris was a light red and the whites of her eye was tinted a very light pink, making her iris stand out and made the illusion that it was glowing. The fire in her visible eye told Naruto everything: she was _EXTREMELY _pissed.

"Whoa, sorry! I was just curious, lady! Geez! Can you _please _get your foot off of my throat now?!" Naruto asked a little harshly. The girl blinked a couple of times then risen her foot off of Naruto's throat. Naruto gasped for air and saw a pale hand with black fingernails gab in his face.

"Are you stupid or something? Take my hand so I can hoist you up." The girl growled, she still sounded a little miffed. Naruto grabbed her hand and she yanked him off the dirt floor. He didn't expect her to brush off the dirt on his jump suit. "Sorry bout that…I usually don't act like this. I get a little bit angry if someone tries to take my music away…" Her sudden kindness in her voice and her softened eye threw Naruto off. "I'm Yuki U."

Naruto raised his eyebrow at the girl's last name. "Is the U short for something?" he asked.

"Uh…no. W-well, that's all the orphanage got for my last name so it's just 'U'." Yuki explained.

"Oooh…I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I'm going to be Hokage, believe it!" Naruto said with the grin.

Yuki giggled. "Nice to meet you, Uzumaki."

"That's my last name."

"Eh? But you said that first." Yuki said in a confused tone. "Wait a minute…_Anata wa nihon'nobunka o bēsu ni shite iru, anata wa sōde wa arimasen_?"

Naruto took a step back. Did Yuki just say something in Japanese? "Um…yeah. I guess." He answered sheepishly.

Yuki looked around. "Must be in an alternate Japan or something. Quick, where are you from?" she asked.

"Konohagakure, Land of Fire." Naruto stepped to the side. "I think you should talk to the Hokage."

"That your leader or something?" Yuki asked.

Naruto nodded. "You're obviously not from here…"

Yuki laughed nervously. "That obvious, huh?"

"Yup."

* * *

Translation for Yuki's Japanese talking awesomeness! X3: "You're based from Japanese culture, aren't you?"

Tell me what you think! I'm still not entirely sure if I should continue this or not so...yeah. xD


	3. Chapter 3

*I don't own ANY of the Naruto characters, I only own Yuki U.

Oh! And sorry if have some OOC goin on...^-^'

* * *

Yuki hesitantly followed Naruto to a large gate. Her eyes darted from side-to-side as she thought, _'What did I just get myself into…?' _She watched the large gate open slowly at their arrival. Two guards looked at them as they passed. Yuki noticed their eyes focused on her instead of Naruto. "Um...Naruto…?"

"Yeah?" Naruto asked.

"Why are they staring at me…?" Yuki asked slowly.

"Eh?" Naruto looked over his shoulder to look at the guards. "…Maybe you're dressed differently or they never seen you before and are suspicious of you or nothing. I dunno."

Yuki raised her hands up in a defensive way. "I ain't doing anything wrong." She told him. "I'm just a traveler trying to find an old friend."

That got Naruto's attention. "A friend?" He asked. "Who is it? Where are they from? What do they look like?"

"Whoa, one question at a time!" Yuki laughed. "His name is Gaara and he's from a place called 'Sunagakure' or something like that, I could never pronounce the name right. I barely remember what he looks like; I haven't seen him for over eight years." Naruto's mouth shaped into a 'o' and he continued through the streets. Yuki was surprised how low-tech the village looked. Sure, she saw some phone-lines but it was nothing like she would find back at Gunther. She didn't even know if they were even phone-lines or not! "Yeah, Naruto?"

"What's up?"

"Sorry if this is a stupid question but, you guys _do _have electricity, right?" Yuki asked as politely as she could.

Naruto stopped and looked over his shoulder and gave her the _"Are you serious?" _look. "Uh…yeah. We got power; we just don't use it that much. I mean, we have TVs and VCRs—"

Yuki interrupted him, "Wait, whoa. Back up the truck! Did you just say 'VCR'? Like those out-of-date tape players that they had back in the 90s? You guys don't have Blu-Ray?"

"What's a Blu-Ray?" Naruto asked with his head cocked to the side.

Yuki face-palmed and let out a long sigh, "Never mind…just…never mind. So. This Hokage guy, where is he?"

Naruto pointed at the tall building at the end of the road. "That's his office."

"And why are we going there again? You didn't exactly tell me what's going on…" Yuki retorted while she crossed her arms over her chest, which she normally does when she wants a straight answer.

"I can tell you're not from around here, Yuki. So, I think the Hokage will be able to help you find a place to stay or something." Naruto answered.

Yuki nodded and followed Naruto up the street. She couldn't help but notice that some of the people walking around the village had headbands on with a strange swirl on them, like the headband she found back at Gunther. _'I wonder what those are for…must be some way to show off their village pride. Kinda like jerseys for your favorite football team or something.' _Yuki concluded.

Naruto's voice interrupted Yuki's thoughts, "This is as far as I go, Yuki. I'll see you later."

"Hey, wait a minute!" Yuki grabbed Naruto's arm before he had a chance to run off. "You're seriously making me go in there all by myself?!"

Naruto laughed nervously, "To tell you the truth, I'm in deep trouble. And walking in there would be a death sentence to me."

"Same with me!" Yuki snapped. "If I go in there all by myself, a girl that's not from this village, they'll probably think of me as a threat! You are going in here whether you like it or not, Naruto!"

"Nuh-uh! No way!" Naruto yelled. He tried to pull away but Yuki's grip was tight, Naruto didn't expect Yuki to be so strong, she's a stick! No muscle showed at all! Naruto started to move his feet to run off. "Let me go!"

"No frickin way, Naruto!" Yuki snarled. She started to pull him towards the building while backing up. "I'm…not…going…in…that…building…alone!" She yelled between every tug. From a passerby's point of view, Yuki and Naruto's struggle was quite comical. They were heading in different directions, pulling on each other and shuffling their feet to get to their destinations. Both of them weren't going anywhere. "Stop being such a baby and take the punishment like a man!"

"You should listen to her, Naruto." The sudden voice made Yuki and Naruto jump, making Yuki let go of Naruto and fall hard on her butt while Naruto face-planted onto the ground. Yuki looked up to see a man in his early twenties with brown hair in a spiky pony-tail and black eyes. He had a long scar across his face and was wearing one of those headbands. He was wearing a forest green flak jacket over a navy blue long-sleeved shirt with a red circle on each arm. He wore navy blue pants that stopped at the middle of calves and white bandage covered the rests of his legs and navy blue sandals.

Naruto gulped, "Iruka!" He scrambled up to his feet to make a break for it.

Yuki sat on him before he had a chance to get up. "You ain't going anywhere, Jumpsuit." Yuki giggled. She looked back at Iruka. "What did Naruto do?"

"I was taking a nap in the park and he drew on my face." Iruka answered with a playful smirk.

Yuki raised an eyebrow. "Really? That's it? That ain't such a bad thing. I betcha he was just being an ornery little sinker." She snickered.

"Hey!" Naruto pouted. "I'm not ornery!"

Yuki rolled her eyes and ruffled Naruto's hair. "Whatever you say, Naruto."

Iruka laughed and helped both of them up. "I don't think I've seen you before. What's your name?" he asked Yuki.

"I'm Yuki U, sir." Answered Yuki.

"Nice to meet you, Yuki. I'm Umino Iruka. You aren't from here aren't you, Yuki?" Iruka asked.

Yuki shook her head, "Nope, I ain't. That's why I'm seeing your Hokage person."

Iruka nodded and walked in front of her. "I'll escort you in." he offered with a smile.

"Sweet! Thanks, Iruka." Yuki replied happily. She looked over her shoulder to see an astonished look on Naruto's face. For the heck of it, she stuck her tongue at him. Yuki stifled a laugh when Naruto quickly responded by sticking his own tongue out. _'Little ornery stinker.' _Yuki joked.

"Are you coming, Yuki?" Iruka asked far away.

Yuki smacked her forehead, "Oh! Jeez, sorry Iruka! Comin'!" she ran into the building.

* * *

Yuki was secretly freaking out as she walked closely behind Iruka. There were many ninja-like people in this building that looked like they could easily hurt her. They all glanced at her oddly as she walked passed them, which got on Yuki's nerves. It didn't help that it was lowly-lit in the building. She was used to stares but this? This was scary. She didn't notice she was shaking until Iruka pointed it out to her. Yuki also didn't notice that she took her stuffed raccoon, Gina, out of her messenger bag and was holding it closely to her chest as if she was a terrified little kid in a subway station trying to find her parents.

"Hey, relax, Yuki. No one in here is going to hurt you." Iruka said assuringly. Yuki looked up at him and nodded slowly. A piece of her wanted to believe him, but the rest of her didn't and wanted to get the hell out of the building. They stopped in front of a large door and Iruka knocked on it. He looked down at Yuki and winked. Yuki raised an eyebrow then watched the door open. She followed Iruka inside.

"Iruka? What brings you here?" Yuki peaked her head out from behind Iruka to see the owner of the voice. It was an old man wearing white robes and a Chinese style hat that was red and had a black Japanese character in the center.

Iruka led Yuki in front of him and put his hands on her shoulders. "I want you to meet somebody, Lord Hokage. This is Yuki U. She showed up right after that wind storm in the forest."

" 'Sup?" Yuki said in a nervous, shaky voice.

The Hokage bowed his head. "Hello, Yuki. I am Sarutobi Hiruzen; Hokage of Konohagakure." He noticed Yuki's fear. "Don't worry, young lady. No one here is going to hurt you." He sat down at his desk and motioned Yuki to sit, she quickly obeyed. "If you don't mind, Yuki, I would like to ask you a few questions."

Yuki nodded slowly, "Go ahead, sir."

"Which Great Nation are you from and what village?" The Hokage asked.

_'That's a familiar question…' _Yuki thought. "I'm from the United States of America. I'm not from a village, I'm from a small town in Wyoming called Gunther." She answered.

The Hokage raised an eyebrow and studied her eyes, probably seeing if she was lying. "I've never heard of the United States or Gunther…" There was a long pause until he asked, "What's in the case?"

"Huh?" Yuki looked over her shoulder. "Oh! That's my electric guitar; I'm a music enthusiast." She said sheepishly. She held up her IPhone 4 and her Beats, "See?"

"Are those your hobbies?"

"Not the only one. I make puppets. Kinda made my bully situation a little worse. "

Iruka looked at her, "Really?"

"Yeah, my foster dad is an Engineer so he makes robots and rockets and stuff for the government. From what he said, I'm not ready to make robots yet so I make puppets instead."

"How well are you at making puppets?" the Hokage asked.

Yuki rubbed the back of her head as she laughed nervously, "Hate to brag but I'm pretty much an expert. I can make them in every size; from the size a kitten to the size of a professional basketball player. Just give me a block of wood, a carving tool, and some string and I'll make you a pretty rad puppet. If you wanna, you can look at my designs."

The Hokage smirked. "I'd be glad to look at them."

Yuki grinned as she dug into her bag, excited that someone appreciated her talent. She pulled out a large sketch book and handed it to the Hokage. "Here you go. Ninety pages worth of designs." She laughed as she added, "To be honest with you, that's not the only one. I got tons."

The Hokage didn't look up from the sketch book as he continued to ask questions, "Do you know what chakra is, Yuki?"

"No, sir. Never heard of it."

"Chakra is essential to even the most basic technique; it is the molding of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience. Once molded, it can be channeled through the chakra circulatory system, which is to chakra as the regular circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361 chakra points, which is called tenketsu, in the body. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, the chakra can then be manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire or creating illusions." The Hokage explained.

Yuki head was spinning, "So…you guys use chakra to make attacks? You guys ninjas or something?"

"Yes, we are ninjas. But we prefer the term 'shinobi'. I sense a great amount of chakra in you, Yuki. Far too much for a civilian. You're chakra level surpasses Jonin-ranked shinobi!" said the Hokage.

"Um…you sure? Cuz where I'm from, we don't have shinobi or chakra or Hokages…just soldiers, guns, leaders…I don't think it's possible for someone from where I'm from to have chakra." Yuki said.

"You must be the first, then." The Hokage told her. He looked back up from Yuki's sketch book, "How would you like to be trained as a shinobi?" he asked.

Yuki blinked a few times until she answered, "S-sure…you sure I'm up for it? I don't know anything about your culture or ways…"

The Hokage waved her off, "You'll be fine, Ms. U. You and Iruka are now dismissed. I will have Iruka show you to were you will stay." He shook her hand. "Welcome to Konohagakure: Hidden Village in the Leaves, Yuki U."

* * *

Tell me what you think!

Bless your face. And if you sneezed while reading this Naruto fanfic then bless _you. _Peace off. BOOP! X3


	4. Chapter 4

God, sorry that the story is so slow at the moment guys! But I promise, it'll get exciting in a few more chapters! I just want Yuki to get to meet some of the characters first, so I know. Snail-pasted. But if you stuck with me this far...thank you! ^-^ Now own with the story. xD

*I don't own any of the Naruto characters, I only own Yuki U.

* * *

"That's gotta be the _worst_ first-day in my life..." Yuki grumbled angrily under her breath. Today was her first day at the Academy, it was so embarrassing! She barely knew what Master Iruka was saying most of the time and all of her classmates were literally half of her age! She didn't know what was more embarrassing: being surrounded by first-graders or not knowing what a 'jutsu' is. It was elementary school all over again, pointing and laughing...being the only one sitting at your table...thank God the school day was over. Yuki stopped by the library on the way to her apartment, to grab some books like: _Jutsu for Dummies_ and _The Way of the Shinobi: For Beginners_. She was probably caring over twenty books...she couldn't even see where she was going! Yuki just hoped she was going the right way. She stopped in her tracks when she heard screaming, she looked over shoulder slowly. An eyebrow raised from what she saw, girls. A giant crowd of girls; screaming their heads off. "Holy crap!" Yuki yelled, she burst into a sprint. She saw a tree up ahead; at the tree she threw her books by its base and climbed up. A few seconds later, the hoard of girls ran past down the road to her apartment. _'Why are they going towards my apartment? All there is that way is that creepy big building and my place…' _

Yuki's apartment was on the outskirts of the village, the place was _huge, _almost as big as her house in Gunther. A couple blocks down the road was this creepy building that looks like no one has lived in it for years; chills ran down her back the first time she walked past it. She couldn't shake off the feeling something terrible happened there and that's why it's so empty. For some reason, screams fill her head every time she walks past it, as if it was a distant memory. Yuki shook her head hard to get the screams out of her mind. "Ugh, I gotta stop thinking about that place…" she mumbled. After she heard the squeals of girls die, she jumped to the ground and picked her books back up. She noticed that one of them was missing…

Yuki jumped to a gruff voice above her head, "You're really reading this? Man, how much of a loser are you?" Yuki looked up to see a boy her age with spiky raven hair and onyx eyes. He was wearing a navy blue short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and white shorts. He was also wearing a weird white cloth on both his arms and had bandages wrapped on his calves and was wearing dark blue sandals.

"How long have you been up there?" Yuki asked.

The boy let out a bored huff, "I was here before you were…"

Yuki raised an eyebrow. "Really? Huh, didn't see ya there." She eyed her book in the boy's hands. "Can I have my book back now, please?" she asked as politely as she could.

The boy gave her a _look _for a second then threw the book down to her. "How old are you?"

"Thirteen, why?"

"You should be in my class…are you just that stupid to be that held back?" the boy asked after he jumped to the ground.

Yuki's nostrils flared in anger. " 'Stupid'?" she repeated angrily. "I ain't stupid! Well, I can be a little bit of an airhead at times, but were I'm from; I was the top of my class! The only 7th grader to be in Pre-Algebra! I just started at the Academy so that's why I'm a lower class!"

"Just started, huh?" the boy said with a smirk. "Then what is ninjutsu?"

_'Oh, crap…' _Yuki scratched her head while in deep thought. "Uh…ninjutsu is like genjutsu but unlike genjutsu, the attack it real not an illusion. Ninjutsu is the one with elements like fire, water, earth, wind, and lightning to attack the enemy ninj—I mean shinobi…that answer your question?" Yuki asked, returning his smirk.

"That one was easy." The boy stated.

Yuki shrugged, "So what?" she stood up with her mountain of books in her arms. "Catch ya later, alligator." She walked past him and started up the road. Almost at that creepy building, she turned around to her senses of someone behind her. It was the boy from earlier. "Why are you following me?" she asked.

"I'm not following you…but why are you going this way?" he asked.

"Cause my apartment is this way." Yuki answered. "…If you ain't following me, then why are you here? Besides this place, my apartment is the only thing out here."

He nudged his head to the side, towards the building. "I live here."

Yuki looked at him, "This place? Okaay…no offence, but you got guts living in this place. It scares the crap outta me."

His eyes turned cold, if that was even possible because they were cold in the first place. "Do you even _know_ what happened here?" he growled.

"Um…no…? I just…erm…_moved,_ yeah moved, here. I'm not good with Konohagakure history at the moment." Yuki admitted. "But the first time I saw it, I couldn't help but feel as if something horrible happened. Screams entered my head, hell, I hear them now…"

"Stop joking around!" he growled.

"I'm being serious!" Yuki retorted.

The boy glared angrily at her, "…You don't deserve to know…" He walked up the building's steps.

Yuki couldn't help but feel guilty. She didn't know that her comments would anger this boy so much. "Hey, wait a sec!" The boy stopped and glanced over his shoulder. "I'm sorry…" Yuki said. "I didn't mean to anger you…I'm not exactly great with other people. What's your name, by the way?"

The boy looked at the ground and closed his eyes, as if he was considering answering her or not. "…Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

"Nice to meet cha, Sasuke. I'm Yuki U. Sorry that we got on the wrong foot…" Yuki turned on her heel and said over her shoulder as she walked away, "See you later, I guess. Got some studying to do, ya know?" She didn't look back and continued to her apartment. _'God, how can I be so stupid?'_

* * *

Sorry for the chapter being so short! I'm not really good at this! DX

Tell me whatcha think! Bless your face. And if you sneezed while reading this Naruto fanfic, then bless _you. _Peace off. BOOP! X3


	5. Chapter 5

*I don't ANY of the Naruto characters. I only own Yuki U.

* * *

~Four Months Later~

* * *

Yuki was in class, drumming her fingertips together, completely bored out of her mind. Sure, Iruka was a good teacher and all but everything that was coming out of the guy's mouth was jibber-jabber according to her ears. Surprisingly, for the past four months of being a Konohagakure citizen and shinobi-in-training, Yuki was doing quite well. It was all thanks to her new friends, Shino and Kiba. They understood that Yuki was from a different world and didn't have the basic knowledge of theirs and taught her in ways Iruka couldn't. So far, to Yuki's opinion, Konohagakure wasn't that bad of a place minus the lack of electricity. The people were not that bad, either. Except it totally ticked Yuki off when people shun Naruto for no reason, she even got called the Hokage's office when she gave a civilian a mega-wedgie, Yuki literally made the guy's underwear go over his head, and broke his nose. Sasuke was a stuck-up snob that only cared for himself but was a somewhat good kid to Yuki's standers. Ino, Sakura, and the rest of the fangirls literally drove Yuki crazy; she sometimes hid with Sasuke in a tree or a bush on the commute home so she wouldn't get run over. Hinata was an extremely sweet girl that should speak her mind more; Hinata was one of Yuki's first friends she made. Kiba was a little wild but he was a good friend. Shino was okay and a great friend but his bugs creeped Yuki out a bit when she first saw them but got used to it.

"Yuki, what did you just do there?" Iruka's voice interrupted Yuki's daydream.

As the seven and eight year old classmates turned in their chairs to face Yuki, she returned the question, "Do what?"

"That thing with your fingers. Do it again." Iruka instructed.

Yuki raised an eyebrow then shrugged. With Iruka and the class watching her closely, Yuki drummed her fingertips again but a bit slower. She eyed the short glimpse of what looked like a dark blue light as her fingers separated and came back together. Curious of what it was, Yuki bent her wrists as far as they would go. Her pale red eyes widened with shock and surprise that thin dark-blue strings where coming out of her sickly pale fingertips.

"Whoa…!" The class said in awe.

"That's incredible! It looks like Konohagakure has its first Puppet-Master!" Iruka told Yuki with a big grin.

"Puppet-Master?" Yuki repeated. "That rare or somethin'?"

Iruka nodded. "Yes. Actually, it's a technique that only the Sand Village has. It's basically impossible to learn, that's why only the Sand Village has it."

Yuki's mouth formed into an 'o' then looked at a male classmate with a devious grin. "Let's see if this as easy as normal puppet string…" Before Iruka and the student could protest, she aimed her fingers at the boy and the strings shot from her fingertips, attaching themselves to the boy's wrists, ankles, elbows, and knees. With the flick of her wrist, the boy jumped out of seat and barrel rolled onto the floor in front of Iruka. Yuki closed her right hand to a fist and pulled the strings back, making the boy stand back up and mock solute Iruka. Yuki smirked as she said, "Dance, boy!" She released her clenched fist and threw her hands to the ground, making the boy forcefully hit the ground. By flicking her right fingers and jerking her left, Yuki made the boy push himself off of the ground and land on his hands to push himself back up again. To the giggling classmates, Yuki said, "Back where I'm from, we call this move 'the worm'."

"Yuki, stop that at once! You do not use chakra on a classmate! Let him go at once!" Iruka commanded.

Yuki let out a huff and made her chakra strings detach themselves from her terrified classmate after she made him stand back up and return to his seat. The chakra went back inside in fingertips. "Sorry, sir." She mumbled.

Just then a knock sounded from the door. It opened and a Jonin-ranked shinobi stepped into the room. "Iruka, the Hokage has summoned you. It's Naruto."

Iruka turned to the class and said sternly, "Class dismissed." He followed the Jonin out. As the students packed up their stuff, Yuki followed Iruka and Jonin, wondering what Naruto could have possibly done this time.

* * *

**Oh my gosh, guys. I'm SO sorry for not updating for so long! DX I just didn't have the inspiration to write anything and well, I'm not exactly a HUGE Naruto fan. I only own these copies of the manga: Vol. 1 & Vol. 55-59. So...if I want to continue this story, I will need _you _guys to help me to fill in the gap by telling me what happened in my manga gap by via Private Messaging. Until the next chap, see y'all later! ^-^ **


End file.
